


Dear Sister

by belivaird_st



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A Hilda & Zelda one-shot.





	Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> A first for me on this fandom. Love the show and will continue finish watching it...

“Where's Sabrina, then?” Hilda asked, sucking chocolate batter off her index finger. She was in the middle of baking in the kitchen. One of her all-time favorite things to do.

“Gone out, somewhere,” Zelda answered indifferently, bending low on her knees to shake off a can of wet cat food onto Salem’s dish. She stood back up and tossed the empty Friskies can into the trash.

Hilda laid out the silicone spatula on a folded paper towel sheet before picking up the mixing bowl to pour the batter into a square pan. Zelda gazed upon the mess her sister made—the cracked, empty eggshells, the spilled hilltops of flour and sugar, the opened bottles of vanilla extract, and some other concoction that was Hilda’s own secret ingredient. Some kind of potion that made all her desserts— _out of this world._

“You certainly do know how to make a mess of things, dear sister,” Zelda sighed.

Hilda began untying her apron from behind. “Has it stopped snowing outside?”

“Why? What’s in it for you?” Zelda said.

“Oh, I dunno, I’m sort of in the mood to build a snowman,” Hilda smiled.

“Honestly, Hilda, how old are you?”

xxxx

Hilda Spellman shivered and stood in front of her now complete 5-ft height snowman with two eyes made out of coal, a carrot nose, a scarf, and Sabrina’s fuzzy pair of earmuffs. It had two, long sticks for arms with mittens slipped over them. Hilda smiled and peered past her snow art to look at her sister on the porch in her satin night robe.

“You’re a complete imbecile, Hilda Spellman,” Zelda called over, holding out her metal cigarette ring holder.

“C’mere and have a look at him!” Hilda shouted back to her, excited.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but she obeyed, surprisingly. Hitching a breath, she stepped through the snow in a pair of moccasin sippers. Standing beside Hilda, she stared at the snowman, judging.

“Well?” Hilda playfully nudged Zelda by the shoulder. “He’s a handsome snowfella, or what?”

“He’s missing something,” Zelda muttered. Then, without saying another word, she removed the cigarette ring holder off her finger and stuck it halfway in the snowman’s mouth.

Hilda didn’t know how to react from the sight of this detail. Zelda, however, looked proudly on.


End file.
